five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 July 2015
11:54 "Foxy talks in a romantic, soothing way..." 11:54 This is so fucking legit. 11:58 "And Bonnie is a fucking female, idiots!" 12:00 "And also, I would nevr 'inhale' 'dong'" 12:00 *never 12:01 "Foxy is a good guy, it's obvious, you dumbfuck" 12:02 "Die, homophobe scum" 12:03 Gao i think im gonna go on a leek rage 11:48 Immature. 11:51 "FUCK OFF SHITLORD" 11:54 "Foxy talks in a romantic, soothing way..." 11:54 This is so fucking legit. 11:58 "And Bonnie is a fucking female, idiots!" 12:00 "And also, I would nevr 'inhale' 'dong'" 12:00 *never 12:01 "Foxy is a good guy, it's obvious, you dumbfuck" 12:02 "Die, homophobe scum" 12:03 Gao i think im gonna go on a leek rage 12:05 "Im human, therefore im not a fetishist" 12:06 k 12:06 did u see my reply 12:06 is gud 12:06 I kno 12:07 ... 12:07 i have intercepted 12:07 the message walls 12:07 we're all fucking fired 12:07 pack your shit and go home 12:07 it doesn't say wh- 12:08 wait 12:08 for not being cool enough 12:08 and someone got offended that you said yiff and leek 12:08 and 12:08 for not being cool enough 12:08 k 12:09 k 12:09 i deviantarted my finished art 12:10 Ye 12:10 Yey 12:14 i have intercepted 12:14 the comments 12:15 "This is fucking legit." 12:15 I agree 12:16 wut 12:21 idk 12:08 k 12:09 k 12:09 i deviantarted my finished art 12:10 Ye 12:10 Yey 12:14 i have intercepted 12:14 the comments 12:15 "This is fucking legit." 12:15 I agree 12:16 wut 12:21 idk 12:31 FREDDY MY FUCKING CHAT IS DEAD 12:37 k 12:37 Well 12:38 GAO NOTICE ME SENPAI 12:38 SENPAI YOU HAVE BEEN NOTICED 12:38 k 12:38 k 12:38 pantsu 12:39 Ffjxbxbs 12:39 Fuck 12:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qItVfRdZZk8 12:40 k 12:38 GAO NOTICE ME SENPAI 12:38 SENPAI YOU HAVE BEEN NOTICED 12:38 k 12:38 k 12:38 pantsu 12:39 Ffjxbxbs 12:39 Fuck 12:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qItVfRdZZk8 12:40 k 12:52 k 12:38 GAO NOTICE ME SENPAI 12:38 SENPAI YOU HAVE BEEN NOTICED 12:38 k 12:38 k 12:38 pantsu 12:39 Ffjxbxbs 12:39 Fuck 12:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qItVfRdZZk8 12:40 k 12:52 k 01:25 https://youtu.be/EFjsSSDLl8w this is more beautiful than my existence 01:25 if I had a fake dick I would go around slapping people with it 01:26 sadly I don't have a dick 01:26 so its just "i will slap you with my nonexistent penis" 01:36 Your friendly neighborhood spy, what is a sockpuppet? 01:36 how the fuck did you get into chat 01:36 i talked to vinny and he unbanned me 01:37 what the heck 01:37 why did it do that 01:37 I talked to vinny lord 01:37 there 01:37 v i n n y lord 01:38 there 01:36 Your friendly neighborhood spy, what is a sockpuppet? 01:36 how the fuck did you get into chat 01:36 i talked to vinny and he unbanned me 01:37 what the heck 01:37 why did it do that 01:37 I talked to vinny lord 01:37 there 01:37 v i n n y lord 01:38 there 01:44 wut 01:46 ur mum 01:49 noscope yer mum 01:55 k 2015 07 22